A Woman's Heart
by Ookami88
Summary: Naruto lies in hospital in coma. Sasuke is locked in prison for his crimes. Hinata comes up with a plan that will ensure her beloved man's happiness, no matter how much it'll cost her. Warning: lemons, character's death.


**Hello everyone! As you can see, this is my new story, a oneshot that I've got permission of writing from the initial creator of the idea, MattWilson83. The story below is based on his short comic under the same title 'A Woman's Heart', so if you want to check out the comic, just look for it in google. Anyway, before you start complaining about me not updating anything for a long while, I'll explain the situation I'm in but only in the notes at the end of the story. For now I have a few announcements to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the original idea for this story, both go to their respective creators.**

**Warning! The story below contains: course language, nudity, lemons, forced sex (not rape), netorare (cheating), and character's death. If any of those offends you, your critique is appreaciated but only in cultural form. Any hate messages and flamer will be ignored and/or deleted.**

**Shortly, you don't like it, then don't read it!**

**That's it for now, the rest will be in the end notes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In a hospital room, the bed being occupied by a patient and the stool beside it by his guest, Hinata was awaiting for her beloved Naruto to awaken from the coma he was in. It was a result of very brutal and very dangerous fight he had with his former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, just a week ago. The mission was successful, the traitor bounded, his chakra sealed, and now awaiting for judgment in a thoroughly secured ANBU cell, from where practically no one can escape.<p>

As for Naruto, while he did manage to defeat his opponent, the depth of the chakra exhaustion and wounds he suffered caused the blond to slip into some kind of 'hibernation state', as Tsunade dubbed the strange phenomenon. Naruto wouldn't wake up to practically anything they have already tried, but thankfully it didn't endangered his life in any way, more than that, it seemed that the healing factor seemed to speed up the regeneration process. The Hokage decided that until Naruto wakes up on his own, there won't be any more attempts to bring him out of this state.

That of course didn't stop Hinata from coming here every single day, stay for hours and talk to him, in hopes that the sounds of her voice would be enough to make him come back.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata called out to her lover, holding his hand and stroking it gently. "Naruto-kun, please wake up..."

This became a routine for the young woman for the past week. Ever since Naruto was hospitalized, the young woman would come to his room, with the permission from the Hokage, in hopes that the blond man would wake up. It was very hard for Hinata to see the love of her life in such state, the more infuriating fact was the person who caused this. The Hyuuga kunoichi still couldn't believe how heartless and simply evil was the last Uchiha, to make the one person who considered him his best friend, suffer so much.

"Umghm..."

The quiet groan surprised Hinata so much that she almost jumped in her seat. Looking closely she could clearly see how Naruto's face grimaced a little, his lips parted as more groans escaped them. Hinata could clearly recognize this as signs of her man finally coming back to the reality.

"Naruto-kun? Can you hear me?"

Her question was met with another groan and a scrunched face. Just a little more effort.

"That's it, Naruto-kun! You can do it. Open your eyes," Hinata gently coaxed, trying to keep her voice as calm and warm as it was possible, knowing that the last thing Naruto needed after a literally week worth of sleep was a rude awakening.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, takin in the blurry world around. White ceiling of the hospital room was the first thing he saw, until a person sitting beside his bed moved towards him. He would recognize the blue hair and pale skin from miles away.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, yes it's me." Smiling down at the now conscious blond youth, Hinata couldn't help but feel swelling joy, love and all other emotions mixed together inside her chest.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, his mind still a little confused and disoriented, but that was actually to be expected after what he had been through.

"The hospital," Hinata answered gently, a joyous smile never leaving her lips. "You've been brought back by ANBU agents deployed by Hokage-sama. You were unconscious for a week." Small tears gathered in the corners of her pale eyes. "I'm just so glad you're awake."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Naruto said, feeling guilty at the very thought of his girlfriend's pain that he has caused indirectly. Suddenly, another topic came to his mind. "Wait, the hospital? The fight... Sasuke!" At his unexpected outburst Hinata flinched a little, though Naruto didn't seem to notice. "I remember... I've beaten Sasuke. Where is he?"

"Um..." Hinata's demeanor changed a little, her shoulders hunched slightly, as the topic her boyfriend asked seemed uncomfortable to her. "He's in... custody... by Tsunade-sama's orders."

"Is he okay?"

That innocent enough question was all that Hinata needed to recall events that had place merely several hours earlier.

XXX

_By some miracle, or will of Heavens itself, Hinata managed to avoid any guards or ANBU agents, while she sneaked her way into one of the most secured blocks of Konoha's prison. Her outfit wasn't a great help either as it consisted a lavender blazer, button up white shirt with long sleeves, a light purple miniskirt that ended just above the middle of her thighs, fishnet thigh-high stockings and a pair of matching low-heeled pumps - hardly an outfit for infiltration in such a place like the facility she was currently in._

_Despite all the doubts plaguing her mind, all obstacles she had to overcome, Hinata was determined to see her plans fulfilled. It was that determination that drove the one man that managed to steal her heart to pursue his dream, and she hoped that just a sliver of his resolve passed onto her. For his sake, she couldn't let anything stop her now._

_Finally Hinata arrived to her destination, a cell located in the farthest part of the complex, containing only one prisoner. The Hyuuga unlocked the sealed door with the spare of keys she took from the Hokage's office just earlier that day to make her own copy. Once the door opened she quickly walked inside and closed them behind her._

"_Well, well, well." A cold voice suddenly tore through the darkness, which quickly dissipated once a lamp was turned on. In the dim light the cell looked very small, containing only a single chair, a small table and a bed, one that is simpler much than those kept in hospitals. On the bed was Uchiha Sasuke, fugitive, missing nin, and a traitor, also a person that Naruto still referred to as best friend and brother. Said man looked at the startled young woman, recognizing her in an instant, while his black eyes ran over her silhouette, and a devious smirk crossed his lips. "I never expected the dobe's girlfriend to come visit me. I'm honored."_

"_I..." Hinata gulped down the lump that formed in her throat, steeling her nerves under the unnerving gaze the prisoner was throwing her. "I am here to make sure you'll treat Naruto-kun right," she said with a voice full of confidence, though it didn't seem to make any impression on the last Uchiha. "He's gone through a lot to bring you back."_

"_Oh?" Sasuke got up from the bed and made his way to Hinata, which took a few steps back only to hit the door behind her with her back. "Is that the real reason? For him?" He asked, standing right in front of the young woman, his well-toned body towering over her petite frame._

"_Y-yes," Hinata's voice wavered a little, which only made the smirk on Sasuke's lips get a little wider. "Why?"_

"_You often visit prisoners dressed like that?" Sasuke put one hand right beside Hinata's head, trapping the young woman and preventing her from any sudden moves. "You came here, __**alone**__, for something else," he said, while leaning closer to the Hyuuga's face. He seemed to take great enjoyment at the fact that Hinata's pale cheeks reddened with a nice blush, and drops of sweat appeared on her forehead._

"_W-Well, I... I..."Hinata stumbled in her words. Why did this man have such an effect on her?!_

"_You saw how pathetic he is, and now turn to me for your needs?" Sasuke's tone and underlying suggestion couldn't be clearer to the young heiress. Despite the growing disgust at both him and herself, she decided to use this situation to her advantage._

"_Umm... Y-Yes. Please, let me pleasure you." Hinata's cheeks heated up even more after those words left her mouth, yet she was keeping her composure, all in order to fulfill the objective. Though any plans she had been thinking about came to a halt when Sasuke put his hand from the wall beside her head onto her shoulder, squeezing it quite strongly, almost painfully._

"_Heh. You can start by sucking my dick," he said lecherously, making the young woman drop onto her knees in order to get her do the deed. The quick look of shock that flashed in her pale eyes just cemented that damnable smirk onto his lips._

"_W-Wait!" Hinata tried to plead. This wasn't supposed to go like this! "Please, lay down and let me get on top o..."_

"_Later," Sasuke interrupted her, his hand already went from her shoulder to the top of her head, preventing any more objections. "I wanna see the dobe's girl suck me off first."_

_Knowing that it was fruitless to object, if she was to keep the traitor's guard down, then she had to play along for a while. Hinata took a quick breath to calm her nerves, before reaching and undoing the Uchiha's pants. Much to her hidden disgust the Uchiha didn't have any underwear beneath and his semi-erect cock almost hit her face. A few impatient tugs on her head brought the young woman out of her musings. Deciding not to prolong this any more than necessary, Hinata wrapped one hand around the base and began stroking it. _

_Sasuke gave out a light grunt and his penis got harder. The motions of her soft and slender fingers felt quite good, but he showed his impatience by entangling his fingers with Hinata's midnight blue locks and giving a few strong tugs, compelling her to get to the real deal. Understanding the message, the young woman gave it a few tentative licks, which earned her another groan from the Uchiha, before finally taking the penis inside her mouth. At first it was uncomfortable and she had to be careful to not use her teeth, but once Hinata got accustomed to the feeling, she bobbed her head in a slow, steady pace. While it wasn't her first time doing a fellatio, it felt very different than the times she did it to her boyfriend. Naruto never insisted on anything too dirty during their intimate moments, and during foreplay he would always make sure that she was satisfied first, before letting her pleasure him. With Sasuke it was crude, primal, emotionless... Hinata almost fell into automatic movement, was it not for the traitor's hands on her head forcing the pace. She had to grab onto his thighs to not get the penis pushed further than she was able to take it._

"_Mmm- You're pretty good at this, Hinata. Suck it good," Sasuke commanded. Hinata answered him with muffled moans, the vibrations added to the feeling he was experiencing already, and when she started to lightly suck on his member like it was a popsicle or a candy, he was that much closer to his release. He wanted to do a little more to this woman before his first orgasm. An idea crossed his mind as he looked down at the disgraced heiress. "Let's see those big tits of yours. Open your top."_

_Seeing no benefit in opposing, Hinata brought both hands to the top of her blazer and started unbuttoning it. It didn't take her long with only three large buttons, and right afterwards she did the same with her shirt. After a little moment Hinata's breasts were covered only by the flaps of her shirt, which considering her current position, made her look truly erotic for the Uchiha she was sucking off. Sasuke barely restrained himself from out rightly throwing the woman to the floor and ravaging her like there was no tomorrow. That however will come later._

"_Heh, we're gonna have fun!" He gripped both sides of Hinata's head, quickening the pace she was blowing him, bringing the heiress on the verge of choking. Feeling his oncoming release Sasuke secured the Hyuuga's position on his cock with a strong grip. "First, swallow my cum!"_

_Any protests were muffled, as Hinata felt the streams of semen hit the roof of her mouth. She couldn't even try to spit the Uchiha's essence, because Sasuke still kept his vice-like grip on her hair, even bucking a few times and releasing even more sperm into her mouth. Having no other option than suffocate, Hinata took a few long gulps, letting the salty and bitter liquid roll down her tongue. Barely overcoming the gag reflex and nauseous feeling of her stomach, Hinata managed to drink all of Sasuke's cum, though almost immediately after he released her, the young woman took a few moments to cough some of the leftover sperm out of her mouth._

_That moment was very short-lived when Sasuke gripped her arm and pulled her up, before pining the kunoichi to the wall behind her._

"_We're not finished yet," he smirked again. Taking both of the woman's arms in one hand, Sasuke secured them above her head, while his other hand reached down to the generous bosom. It pleased him to hear Hinata moan out loud when he massaged her left breast, reflecting at the softness and how it molded under his touch. What was even more satisfying was the fact, that despite their quite large size, the heiress' breasts were quite sensitive, which was proved at how fast her nipples got hard. Noticing how compliant the Hyuuga became, not even uttering any words of protest at his actions, Sasuke released her arms, and now used both of his hands to thoroughly molest her chest, by massaging them, pinching and rolling her erect nipples between his fingers._

_Hinata let out lewd moans. Despite all her efforts, she couldn't prevent her body from reacting to the Uchiha's ministrations. It was especially difficult to hold back when he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking it roughly, teasing the hard nub with his tongue, even biting it lightly with his teeth, while his left hand continued to play with her other breast. Then the young kunoichi realized that Sasuke's other hand wandered lower, towards her still skirt panty-clad womanhood. Without any warning quick fingers got undid the skirt's zipper, then he brought the simple white panties down, leaving Hinata's most sensitive place bare. Again she felt his fingers roaming around that area for a little while, on the way brushing the small patch of indigo pubic hair that adorned the Hyuuga's mound, until Sasuke finally penetrated her nether lips with two fingers, pumping in and out with a sensually fast pace, making Hinata's pussy release more and more love juices._

"_You're dripping wet, Hyuuga. Are you liking this that much?" Sasuke teased, pinching one nipple harshly, while observing the shameful blush and lustful expression on the woman's face. "To be used by another man, because yours is an idiot that doesn't know what to do? Then you're going to love what comes next!" Stopping all of his actions, Sasuke grabbed Hinata by her arms tightly and turned her around, so now she was facing the wall. Then the Uchiha put his hands on her hips and in one quick thrust he dived his member into the kunoichi's overflowing cunt. He didn't give her any time to adjust, as his hips moved in piston movements, not caring about anything else than his own pleasure._

"_So tight!" Sasuke grunted, never stopping his thrusts even for a moment. "Feels almost like a virgin! Dobe really doesn't know what to do, or his dick is too small to stretch you!"_

_Hinata had a very hard time hearing the insults addressed to her beloved, and the fact that she was having an intercourse with the man that said them, made it even more difficult not to lash out her strongest Juuken technique on the Uchiha. Her body was betraying her, slowly succumbing to the pleasure, but she still tried to keep her mind clear, thinking of Naruto and the objective over and over. It wasn't easy, since the traitor seemed determined to make her moan and give into the carnal lust. Hinata actually felt a little relief when the warm semen filled her canal, as it meant that Sasuke will have to take a little break. She was wrong._

"_Don't think it's the end!" He whispered right into her ear, at the same time taking off the shirt, leaving Hinata only in her stockings. His hand grabbed her right breast, squeezing it harshly. "I can go a few more rounds!"_

_Not even bothering with pulling out of the young woman, Sasuke picked her up and sat down on the bed, before starting to bounce Hinata up and down on his hard rod. The Hyuuga couldn't help her moans coming out, as the positions she was in allowed Sasuke to penetrate her deeper than before, reaching to those points inside of her that drove any woman crazy. Thankfully this didn't last as long as the previous one, the Uchiha suddenly pulled out of her and threw the kunoichi onto the bed on her back, before going back in. _

_Hinata didn't know how long they were at it, and she lost count on how many times Sasuke managed to bring her to an orgasm. She slowly stood up from the floor, her whole body naked and dripping from the semen left by the Uchiha, who was now lying a little tired on the bed. This could be her chance! "One more go?" She asked him, giving the best sultry look she managed._

"_Heh, what a slut," Sasuke said with his usual smirk. "Were you this horny with Naruto? Or is it just me?" He asked as he gave the Hyuuga woman a wave with his hand to came closer, indicating that he still wanted more. "Such a lame ass, even his girl prefers me to him."_

"_Let me go on top this time," Hinata said with confidence as she climbed on the bed and crouched just above Sasuke's hard penis, giving him a great view on her large tits covered with sweat and his sperm._

"_Persistent with this position, aren't you?" He asked rhetorically, still it seemed like a great idea to let her do all the work now. "Let's see what you've got, whore!" In one quick move the young kunoichi plunged herself on the member, letting out a moan as it penetrated her, her breasts bouncing above Sasuke's face. "Oh yeah! That's it, ride my cock Hinata!" He grunted out, letting the pleasure overflow his mind. "You know, you should visit me more often. When the dobe finds out you've been-"_

"_I don't think that will happen," Hinata interrupted him, her eyes now glaring hatefully at the man below, while her palm rested just above his heart. "I won't let you hurt him anymore, Sasuke."_

"_Huh?! What do you mean?" The sudden change of behavior surprised the Uchiha, but what really scared him was the fact that he couldn't move his arms or legs! They felt really heavy, all he managed to do was grab onto the woman's ankles, but he could feel his strength draining slowly._

"_I love Naruto! You've given him so much pain and grief over the years... And now he won't wake up!" Hinata seethed coldly, never stopping in her movements, but accelerating, feeling closer and closer to her own climax. At the same time she gathered the sliver of her chakra into her palm, slowly directing it into three tenketsu points on Sasuke's chest, not worrying if he felt that. "I will protect him from any more pain. I can see in your eyes that you won't change."_

"_Nngh... Th-Then why... Gh! Are you... fu-fucking... Ungh... me so... Ahhh hard and... fast?!" Sasuke had troubles breathing, his chest felt like it was on fire, and the numbness rendered his limbs useless. He couldn't even move his fingers!_

"_To get your heart rate and blood pressure up," Hinata answered coldly, still keeping up with riding the traitor's dick, going even faster with each passing minute. "I snuck in here... Nhh! Bypassing the guards- Ahhh! F-For Naruto!" Her breath was becoming more erratic, sweat poured from her whole body, bearing the clear signs of the fast approaching climax. "I never expected to do as much as we did. I tried to get in... Ahhh- to this position right away. Nnnn! The way you were... ahnn- wasn't good enough. Ahhh! This position fits the purpose. Nahh!"_

_Sasuke barely registered her words, he was almost unconscious at this point. He could feel something dripping down from his nose, blood most likely. His throat felt like someone had a vice grip on it, more blood flowing with each of Hinata's drops on his still hard cock. The last Uchiha was choking and there was nothing he could do about it!_

"_C-Can you feel it? Ahh! Your whole body... Nghh- tightening? Harder to breath? Uhn!" Despite the increased physical pleasure Hinata had enough strength to actually observe her victim, taking in the fear of death that radiated from Sasuke's expression, while still guiding her chakra into the prisoner's network. She noticed the blood flowing from both his nose and mouth, letting herself smile a little. "Internal b-bleeding? Aughh! I'm using my ch-chakra to increase your blood pressure... Hahhh- You c-cum and yo-your heart will stop! Ohhhh!" Hinata's walls tightened around the Uchiha's cock, his very last climax synchronizing with her own._

"_Ohhhhh- C-Cummmmiiiinnnnggggg! AAAHHHHHH!"_

_The climax sent a strong shiver through the woman's body, as the warm semen of Sasuke's very last release spread in her belly. It made her feel nauseous, having another man's sperm inside of her, especially someone that caused so much pain to Naruto. Thankfully she knew the medical jutsu preventing unwanted pregnancy, a required skill for all kunoichi to master even before graduating from the Academy. After quickly getting herself more presentable and clothed, Hinata looked at the dead form of the Uchiha, not even a hint of regret over her actions passed her consciousness._

_Not for a single moment._

"_Hinata?" _

XXX

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?" Hinata blinked a little to shake away the memories of that horrible night. All that mattered was her beloved Naruto. She didn't want him to worry so soon after waking up from such a long time. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"O-Oh, I'm fine," she answered, smiling sweetly at him. Next Hinata remembered his question. "And no, I don't know anything about Sasuke."

"Really?" Naruto sounded disappointed. He wanted to know about the fate of his former teammate, despite everything that happened between them. Sighing, he leaned on his elbows, looking at the ceiling lost in thoughts. "Well, I guess I'll find out when I get out of here then."

"Yes, that would be for the best," Hinata said, climbing a little on the bed and closing the distance between them. "Until then I'll take care of you."

"Take care of me, huh?" It was a little too much to hope for, but the long sleep he had seemed to recover all his strength. That also accounted for the libido that always spiked up whenever he was alone with his girlfriend, just like now. No wonder that his thoughts went down that road, especially when Hinata was just right before him, her eyes very suggestive, and the straps of her summer dress dropping enough to show a generous amount of her well-developed chest.

"Mh-mmm..." Hinata hummed sultry, her chest barely contained by the material. Her nipples were already erected, and she could feel a little moist dripping on her panties. The kunoichi guided her hand onto he boyfriend's crouch to gently massage him through the sheets, delighted to feel him react to her touch. "So please, relax and let me make you feel good."

"H-Hinata?!" Despite the pleasure of her ministrations, Naruto was still a little startled by this unusual behavior of the shyest person he ever knew. Even during their 'alone times' Hinata wasn't one to initiate intimate contact, and usually it was _him_ making _her_ nervous, not the other way around. "That's a little forward of you!"

"I just missed you, that's all," Hinata answered, closing the distance between their lips.

The kiss was long and passionate, their tongues battled for domination, neither getting the adventage for long. Naruto's hands became restless, as he brought them to the straps of Hinata's dress and pulled them down all the way, freeing two naked and beautiful breasts out for the world to see. While he got himself busy with her chest, kissing the soft globes of flesh, teasing the cherry-pink nipples with his tongue, Hinata also put her gentle palms at work by taking the blond's shirt off, running the slender fingers across the abs, a proof of the effort he puts into his training. They didn't stay long there, as she guided herself lower, straight towards his shorts, before going under them. Naruto's groan of pleasure as she gently grabbed his already hot and hard member was music to her ears, and when she started to stroke it slowly, it drove him crazy.

Not a moment later, Hinata was completely naked, as Naruto in his lust took the dress completely off, along with panties, before he thrusted himself into her wet core. Hinata retaliated by wrapping her arms around her lover's neck and moved her hips to match the shinobi's strong moves. All the while the Hyuuga basked herself in the love she felt for Naruto and what she could feel from him. The memories of the act with the now dead Uchiha still made her sick, and no doubt that she'll live with the guilt of cheating on Naruto and killing a person close to her beloved for the rest of her life, but for now Hinata decided to just forget all her worries, because right now all that mattered was that Naruto was awake and safe from that monster.

There was a possibility for someone to discover the secret behind Sasuke's death, but Hinata didn't regret anything she did to ensure Naruto's happiness.

Because a woman's heart is capable of great sacrifices for those dear to them.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! I really wanted to get this off my chest, the idea was just driving me crazy. Forgive me if this seems a little rushed and for any mistakes you may find. English isn't my native language, and I don't have any other way to keep it sharp than writing and reading fanfiction.<strong>

**As for my situation, almost three months ago I started a new job, which is a full-time, and when I come home I just don't feel like writing anything. Also I'm working a few other stories, as I got into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fandom. I already have one story posted and I'm working on two other, so you can understand that I don't really have time for more than a few stories at a time. Not to mention that if one wants to have a good quality story (or at least a decent one) then it has to take time to work on it. You don't really want me to make a half-hearted chapter, do you?**

**Another thing, one of my stories will be removed and exchanged for a new one. I won't tell you which one, but I can assure you that before it happens I'll update it with the informations about the time of removal as well as more details about the new story. Just please be patient with me and I'll do my very best to make this new story something really cool!**

**If you want to ask me anything then just PM me and I'll answer - unless you want to troll/hate/flame, those kind messages will be ignored!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
